1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a touch screen is an apparatus which generates a signal corresponding to coordinates of a touched location on the touch screen.
Such touch screens may be classified into various types, such as an infrared ray sensor type, a capacitive sensor type, etc., according to a method of recognizing a touched location thereon.
In particular, in the case of an infrared ray sensor type touch screen, a touch of a location on the touch screen may be sensed using a light-emitting device that emits infrared rays and a light-receiving device that receives the infrared rays. A signal may be generated corresponding to the coordinates of the touched location. More specifically, the infrared ray sensor type touch screen includes a light-emitter that emits infrared rays and a receiver that receives the infrared rays emitted from the light-emitter. When infrared rays are emitted and received, an infrared ray matrix is formed.
Then, when a location on the touch screen is touched by a user, an infrared ray corresponding to the touched location is blocked, the blocking of the infrared ray is sensed, and the coordinates of the touched location are calculated.